goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce and Jane Get In Dead Meat/Sent To Mental People's Home
Cast *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Amy as Joyce *Kayla as Jane * * * * * * * DVD, Blu-ray and VHS Legend *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series ~ Graduate forever *Disney movie DVDS ~ Graduate forever *Monica's Gang ~ Graduate forever *Barbie movie DVDS ~ Graduate forever *Shimajirō DVDs and VHS ~ 100 years off *Fosters home for imaginary friends ~ 90 years off *The Muppet Show ~ 80 years off *Rugrats Go Wild ~ 70 years off *Rugrats in Paris ~ 60 years off *Animaniacs DVDS ~ 50 years off *hey Arnold! the movie ~ 40 years off *The Wild Thornberrys Movie ~ 30 years off *Teacher's Pet the movie ~ 20 years off *Pokemon DVDs ~ 10 years off *Scooby Doo Where Are You? ~ 9 years off *What's New Scooby Doo ~ 8 years off *Power Rangers Samurai ~ 7 years off *Sailor Moon Crystal Complete series for Blu-ray ~ 6 years off *The Secret of NIHM ~ 5 years off *An American Tail Movies ~ 4 years off *The Magic School Bus ~ 3 years off *Our Friend, Martin ~ 2 years off *Dragon Ball Z Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 1 year off *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ 11 months off *Dragon Ball Complete Series for DVD ~ 10 months off *Indiana Jones Trilogy for Blu-ray ~ 9 months off *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) ~ 8 months off *Dragon Ball GT Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 7 months off *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) ~ 6 months off *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) ~ 5 months off *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown ~ 4 months off *All Dogs Go to Heaven ~ 3 months off *Inuyasha ~ 2 months off *Naruto ~ 1 month off *One Piece ~ 30 weeks off *Rock-A-Doodle ~ 25 weeks off *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) ~ 20 weeks off *The spongebob squarepants movie ~ 15 weeks off *Recess school's out ~ 10 weeks off *The muppets most wanted ~ 5 weeks off *My life as a teenage robot ~ 10 days off *Ben 10 ~ 9 days off *Class of 3000 ~ 8 days off *My little pony equestria girls rainbow rocks ~ 7 days off *Anastasia ~ 6 days off *Harriet the spy ~ 5 days off *The spiderwick chronicles ~ 4 days off *school of rock ~ 3 days off *camp lazlo the complete series~ 2 days off *chalkzone ~ 1 day off *The Fairly Oddparents ~ Nothing happens *A Christmas Story ~ A talk after school *Godzilla movies ~ 30 minute detention *Shrek Movies ~ 1 hour detention *Epic ~ 1 and a half hour detention *Shark Tale ~ 2 hour detention *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland ~ 2 and a half hour detention *Madagascar Trilogy for Blu-ray or DVD ~ 3 hour detention *The Penguins of Madagascar Movie ~ 3 and a half hour detention *Over the Hedge ~ 4 hour detention *Invader Zim ~ 4 and a half hour detention *Flushed Away ~ 5 hour detention *Rocko's modern life ~ 5 and a half hour detention *Antz ~ Detention for the rest of the day *Turbo ~ Suspension for 1 day *The Croods ~ Suspension for 2 days *Home (2015) ~ Suspension for 3 days *Clarence ~ Suspension for 4 days *Fritz the Cat ~ Suspension for 1 week *Coonskin ~ Suspension for 2 weeks *King of the Hill ~ Suspension for 3 weeks *Blue Gender ~ Suspension for 4 weeks *Regular Show ~ Suspension for 5 weeks *Uncle Grandpa ~ Suspension for 6 weeks *Adventure Time ~ Suspension for 7 weeks *Samurai 7 ~ Suspension for 8 weeks *Eureka 7 ~ Suspension for 9 weeks *Mary and Max (2009) ~ Suspension for 10 weeks *Marley and Me ~ Suspension for 11 weeks *Family Guy ~ Suspension for 1 month *South Park ~ Suspension for 2 months *American Dad! ~ Suspension for 3 months *Puss in Boots (2011) ~ Suspension for 4 months *Beavis and Butthead ~ Suspension for 5 months *Bob's Burgers ~ Suspension for 6 months *The Simpsons ~ Suspension for 7 months *Ghost in the Shell ~ Suspension for 8 months *Cowboy Bebop ~ Suspension for 9 months *The Missing Link (1980) ~ Suspension for 10 months *The Cleveland Show ~ Suspension for the whole school year *Project X (2012) ~ Expulsion for 5 weeks *21 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 18 months *22 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 1 year *One Thousand and One Arabian Nights ~ Expulsion for the whole school year and sent to Hoshido, Valla permanently *Chicago 10 ~ Expulsion and sent to the Pride Lands permanently *Megamind ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Space Ghost Coast to Coast ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *The Amazing World of Gumball ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Rick and Morty ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Venezuela permanently *Futurama ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Archer ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Happy Tree Friends ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *The Emoji movie ~ Super Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Brazil permanently *The Ring ~ Hyper Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Bleach ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *MAD ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Heavy Traffic ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Colombia *Angel Heart ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to India *Deadman Wonderland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Cleopatra: Queen of Sex ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, North Korea permanently *Kick-Ass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Kick-Ass 2 ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *When the Wind Blows ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Hoshido, Valla permanently *Where The Wild Things Are (2009) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Argentina *Squidbillies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Ireland *Kiki's Delivery Service ~ Dead Meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Castle In The Sky ~ Dead Meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Hoshido, Valla permanently *Black Lagoon ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Samurai Champloo ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Hoshido, Valla permanently *Blue Exorcist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Russia *Zombieland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iran *The Grudge ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iraq *The Lorax (2012) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Romania *Akira (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Syria *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Egypt *The Boy in the Striped Pajamas (2008) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Coraline ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Hosido, Valla permanently *The Land Before Time (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Titanic (1997) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Vietnam *Corpse Bride (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Hoshido, Valla permanently *Zit the Video ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Team America: World Police (2004) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Kenya *Ted (2012) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Pride Lands, Tanzania permanently *Watership Down ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Bolivia *Clannad After Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Singapore *Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Snow White and the Seven Perverts ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *The Big Bang (1987) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Shiki ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Another ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Ted 2 (2015) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Sausage Party ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Hoshido, Valla permanently *2012 (2009) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Hey Good Lookin' ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Hoshido, Valla permanently *Grave of the Fireflies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Fullmetal Alchemist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Months *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 8 Months *Death Note ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Months *Aqua Teen Hunger Force ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Months *Code Geass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Years *Sword Art Online ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 8 Years *Sword Art Online II ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Years *Akame ga Kill! ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Years *Eden of the East ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison forever *Kill la Kill ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 5 minutes, then executed *The Plague Dogs ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to South Korea permanently *Boondocks ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Space Dandy ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Beijing, China permanently *Attack on Titan ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to the Pride Lands, Tanzania permanently *Stanley's Dinosaur Round Up ~ Mega Dead Meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Mental People's home Transcript *(January 8, 2018) *YankieDude5000: Alright, class! Today is Behavior DVD/Blu-ray/VHS Day! Here they come right now. *Iris: Yay, Me, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, and Maria Posada got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on dvds! *Giffany: Now Ford Pines, Yami Yugi, Megaman X, Corrin, Earnest Evans, and Manolo Sanchez will be so happy when they see this! *YankieDude5000: congratulations, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, and Maria Posada you girls have been the best students ever! Go to mark burnett's office and make him proud! *Casey Kelp: Yay, me, seaberry delight, nowi, Female Kana, roll light, sheeta, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku got Inside Out *YankieDude5000: good job girls and the Lion Guard go to the principals office and make Wilt proud! *Jimmy Neutron: Jumping Jupiter! I got Big Hero 6 on DVD! Thanks YankieDude5000! *YankieDude5000: That's right Jimmy Neutron, you've been the best boy ever. Go to the principals office now. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Tina: Me and the Japanese Elite Ops, the South Korean Elite Ops and the Taiwanese Elite Ops are here to collect Joyce and Jane. We will go inside and pack all your Disney Princess stuff up and send to Challenge Island, Japan! Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days